Troy and Emma the Dunk Tank
by Kenn.Faith.Dawn
Summary: Summary: this was a challenge sent to me by GoldDragonNinja so I hope you like please Read and Review let me know what you think of it.


**Disclaimer: I don't own the Power rangers Saban does.**

**Summary: this was a challenge sent to me by GoldDragonNinja so I hope you like please Read and Review let me know what you think of it. **

**Troy and Emma's Dunk Tank Fun  
Written by Kenn, Faith, Dawn**

**Story idea was by GoldDragonNinja**

Harwood County high were holding their annual school fair to raise money for local charities and Emma had talked Troy into helping her with a Dunk Tank, Troy helped his girlfriend set it all up wondering who Emma had managed to get to sit in it.

"Hey Emma whose going to sit on the chair and wait to be knocked into the water?" asked Troy.

"I am It's for my charity so I thought I might as well put myself on the line" responded Emma.

"But you'll get your clothes wet Emma?"

"Only if someone hits the Bull's-eye"

Emma was wearing her usual clothing consisting of Pink Shorts, Brown Boots, a White Shirt, an Opened Dark Blue denim jacket and a Gold necklace that Troy Had brought her when he had asked her to be his girlfriend.

Troy was wearing his normal clothing as well a Red Shirt, a Black Leather Jacket opened, Dark Blue Jeans, and Brown Shoes.

Emma walks round to the ladder to climb up and take her seat while Troy ran the front end of the game as Emma was about to climb Troy grabbed her and said. "Emma I love you and I hope you don't get wet, we didn't bring a towel or a change of clothes for you" he smiled as Emma smiled back and hugged him then they shared a kiss before Emma began her climb.  
When Emma was finally in position Troy started to sell balls to passersby to knock Emma in the tank all the students of Harwood High buy balls and try to knock Emma in but they all fail some on purpose other just weren't very accurate but they all bought balls to help raise money for the local Charity Emma was campaigning for.

_**Troy and Emma's Dunk Tank Fun**_

Ernie was supplying ice creams for the fair and he came over to the Dunk Tank and bought six balls and with the first three he worried Emma by getting close to the target and then he intentionally missed with the next three.

Emma released the breath she had been holding in after Ernie's third ball and was relived that he had been sporting enough to miss with his last three balls. But she wasn't as confident the next two people would miss as Roy and Barry approached and both bought three balls and took turns throwing them at the target Roy's first was just too high his second was just too low and his third was no where near, he then stepped aside as Barry stepped forward and his first was just too wide on the left the second was just too wide on the right and the third one he missed on purpose.

Emma again released a held breath she had thought she was going in the Tank when Roy and Barry had made their way towards the stall.

_**Troy and Emma's Dunk Tank Fun**_

The end of the day was fast approaching and Emma was still dry and she couldn't believe that she was still dry then just before she was about to get down from the seat above the Dunk Tank a familiar voice say's.

"I'll have three balls"

Both Troy and Emma looked round in shock as their stood Gia with three Balls in her hand.

"Gia what are you doing?" asked Emma.

"What the money goes to charity so I'm donating" said Gia.

"But why do you want to knock me into the Tank?"

"Do you really think I'd intentionally knock my Best Friend into the water?" asked Gia.

"No" replied Emma.

"Good now let's do this I might even buy some more balls after"

Emma sat on the chair over the Tank watching Gia carefully the First two balls missed by yards and the third one hit Emma's leg.

"Three more please Troy" said Gia adding more money to the bucket.

Hey I have an idea since I was so bad the first time and I could see how about I do these three blind folded" said Gia.

"Gia are you sure about this?" asked Emma.

"Yeah unless I get extremely lucky, I won't get near the target anyway"

Jake put the Blind fold on and Gia through the first ball and it bounced of the top of the target, the second one hit the Target dead center. The next thing they hear is Emma screaming as she falls into the water soaking her clothes and her Denim Jacket.

"EMMA" both Troy and Gia shout as they run to the Tank to see if Emma's ok.

"Emma I'm really sorry I didn't think I'd hit it blind folded" said Gia.

"Don't worry about I'd been living on borrowed time all day sitting on that thing I could so easily have been knocked in by most people this afternoon"

Troy is now beside the Tank and helps Emma out of the Water and she hugs him and kisses him in thanks.

_**Troy and Emma's Dunk Tank Fun**_

After a few minutes The Rangers reunite and Gia pulls from her bag a spare T-Shirt for Emma only problem is its Yellow and Troy Tells her to put his Jacket on instead of her putter her wet one back on over Gia's spare T-shirt.

Emma takes the two objects behind the stall with her and changes out of her wet T-shirt and Jacket and puts on the dry ones then returns to the others.

"You know it seams a shame to just leave it their after only Emma ended up in the tank" said Troy as he wrapped his hands round Emma hugging her from behind.

"It sounds like you have an idea?" asked Gia.

"Well you have one ball left how about me, Jake and Noah each take a turn sitting in the chair and you throw your remaining ball at the target and we'll see if you can knock anyone else in" said Troy.

"Good idea, so whose going first?"

"I will" said Troy climbing up and taking Emma's seat.

Gia prepared herself to take the shot, but as she was about to throw Jake said "If you knock any of us in I'll add $20 to the bucket"

"You're on Snake boy" said Gia as an Evil Grin appeared on her face but before she could throw the ball at the Target with Troy sitting in the chair Emma asked if she could give it a go she looked at Troy and smiled as she through the ball at the target and hit dead center knocking Troy into the water.

Troy swam to the edge of the Tank and pulled himself out of the Tank his clothes were soaking wet.

Noah nerviously took his position next and Gia was even closer to hitting the target this time the ball brushed just wide.

Suddenly Jake's cockiness was looking to be a bad idea he nervously sat in the seat and waited and watched as Gia launched the ball like a Baseball pitcher and hit the target dead center.

Jake screamed as he entered the water as he reemerged from the water he was soaking wet two.

"That will teach you to challenge me Jake" said Gia as Jake got a soggy $20 out of his pocket and put it in the bucket.

The Other Rangers laughed as they walked away leaving Jake to curse his big mouth.

**The End**


End file.
